Untitled
by Agustine822000
Summary: After IWRY, Buffy gives birth to Angel's children.
1. Chapter One

Untitled

August 21st, 2000

With Joyce on her right and Giles on her left, both holding her hands, Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs. After yet another contraction, she turned to her mom. "Mommy please make it stop," she begged with tears cascading down her cheeks. "I wish I could baby, but you said that you wanted to have natural child birth." "It'll be alright Buffy," Giles said, "You're the strongest woman in the world. A few contractions shouldn't be a problem." Letting go of her mom's hand, she grabbed Giles by the collar, saying, "You're lucky I love you like you're my father." Pushing him away, she quickly grabbed both of their hands, screaming again. "It's ok, Buffy, I see the head, one more big push." Practically squeezing the blood out of their hands, she pushed and pushed. "It's a boy," Doctor Karen Channing. Taking a few deep breaths, she was about to relax, when she felt the urge to push again. "What the hell..." Buffy screamed, "You said only one more push?" "I miscalculated?" "What the hell do you mean you miscalculated?" "I'm sorry, Buffy, but come on, you can do this." "Just shut up and take this baby out of me." With a few more pushes, she gave birth to one more baby.

Once both babes were covered in blankets, the nurses handed them to her, tears immediately flooding her brown eyes. Looking at her son, she said, "You look just like your daddy, little one." Turing her attention to her daughter, she said, "You're gonna be the apple of your daddy's eye. He won't let you date until you're 35, but you're gonna be the most adored baby girl in the world." Just as she had kissed each of them on their little foreheads, her breasts started to feel sore. Getting comfortable, she propped each babe at a breast, a glow shining through as she watched her children attach their tiny hands to her breasts and suckle on her nipples. After a while, once she was covered again, she propped them up onto her shoulders, rubbing their backs, causing them each to burp. Laying them down on her lap, she simply gazed at her children, a motherly glow on her face.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Seeing the door open, she smiled when Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Giles and her parents came in. "Daddy, you came," she said, hugging her father. "Of course I came, darling. I wanted to meet my grandbabies." "Well, here they are. I just fed them, so they're probably about ready for a nap." 'You fed them already?" "Yes. After a 24 hour labour, they were both hungry and exhausted. The fact that they fed on the first try was amazing."

"So how are you doing, Buff?" Xander said, smiling at the slayer. "I'm ok, considering I just had two babies. You're my best friend, Xand, and there's something I'd like to ask you." "What is it, Buff?" "Will you be the godfather to my babies?" "I'd be honoured to," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "Great. Willow, will you be their godmother?" "Absolutely, Buffy," she said, hugging her. "Great." Yawning, she was about to say something when two nurses came in. "Hello, Buffy, it's time to take the babies to the nursery." "Really? So soon?" "Tell you what. After visiting hours are over, I'll come back here to take you to the nursery. I know what it's like to want to be the one to say goodnight to your babies." "Really. How many do you have?" "A married son who's a dentist in Tennessee a married daughter who's in her senior year of college, and my youngest son is in his junior year of high school." "That's wonderful, Carol," she said, reading the name tag. "Thank you. Well, I also have a form here for you to fill out, that is if you're up to it." "What is it?" "The hospital needs the names for their records." "Oh. Alright. My son is Liam Joshua Summers and my daughter is Aria Angel Summers." "Beautiful names." "Thank you." "How about the father's name?" "Liam Angel Rourke." "Thank you." Kissing her babies one more time, Carol and the other nurse, Bridget, brought her babies back to the nursery. Feeling their gazes set on her, she looked at her family and friends.

"Daddy, could you get me some orange juice?" "Of course. Anything else?" "No, that's it."

"Buffy, how is Angel the father of your children? You do realize that he is a vampire," Giles asked, completely puzzled about the parentage of the babes. As she told them the story about Thanksgiving, it all started to make sense. "So that's why you didn't want to go out with Riley?" Xander asked. "Look. I know that we're no longer together, but Angel's apart of me, always and forever. He thought that he couldn't give me children, but as you can see, we do have children together. So what if we can't go to the beach and the park during the day? We could always go right after sunset." Seeing the look on her mom's face, she continued. "I know mom, precious cargo is not good to have when out slaying. But their parents are a souled vampire and a vampire slayer. If anyone can protect them, we can." Yawning one more time, she said, "I need to tell daddy. If he's gonna be around more, which I hope he will be, he has to know the whole truth." Saying goodnight to the slayer, they let Hank Summers in the room, who brought a chair next to her bed.

Once the whole story had come out, she said, "I'm sorry I lied to you daddy. I did so to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt." "Do you love this Angel?" "Yes daddy. Please, for me, if you do meet him, please don't go off on him." "I'll do my best. But, vampire or not, he still needs to be here with you, to raise your babies. You may not be able to get married in the traditional sense, but I'm sure, given enough time, we could arrange something." "I'll think about it, daddy. But for now, I just want to go to sleep." "Of course, honey." As he did when she was a baby, he stroked her head until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Untitled pt. 2

Three Hours Later

After looking through the phone book, unable to find anything, he went to a detective agency, which ironically enough, was called Angel Investigations. Straightening his tie, he entered the doors of the Hyperion Hotel, unsure about what he would find. In a corner of the room were 4 young men and a young woman, all surrounding a computer.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a man named Angel. I heard of the name and I need to find him. Do you know where I can find him?" "I'm Angel. What can I do for you?" Without warning, Hank punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Reverting to game face, he said, "Ok, that hurt." "It should, you bastard. How dare you get my baby girl pregnant and leave her alone. She's just spent 24 hours giving birth to your son and daughter, and here you are, with this tart."

"Hey, I resent that," Cordelia said, hands on her hips. "Just who do think you are, barging in like some cave man, hitting my friend?" "I'm Hank Summers. Buffy's father. And just because you're a 274 year old vampire, doesn't mean you get out of your responsibilities. My baby loves you, Lord knows why, and she will be the happiest young mother on the face of the planet if I have to drag you out of here." "That won't be necessary," Angel said, grabbing his coat. "Good."

Turning to the gang, he said, "This is Doyle, Wesley, Gunn, and Cordelia. Wesley was Buffy's watcher for a while, Doyle's a half demon, Cordelia went to school with Buffy, and Gunn is a vampire hunter." "And yet he works for you." "We have an understanding." Following his love's irate father out of the hotel, they got into his car, on their way to Sunnydale.


	3. Chapter Three

Untitled pt. 3

Two and a half hours later

Arriving at the hospital, Hank and Angel went to the gift shop. While Hank purchased balloons, Angel had bought her a dozen pink roses. Paying for their purchases, they left the gift shop, on their way to her room.

"I'm sorry I hit you Angel. Being a father, I had to protect my little girl. But, knowing how much she loves you, I'm willing to feign selected memory, for their sakes." "Thank you sir, it means a lot, coming from you." "Good." Handing him the balloons, Hank said, "You go be with her. She needs you right now." Nodding at his love's father, he entered the room, not able to assume what he'd expect.


End file.
